The present invention relates to a plaster, i.e. a prepared bandage in the form of an exudate-absorptive, adhesive-backed dermal patch for use while collecting a blood sample from an animate subject using a transcutaneous cannula, e.g. a hollow needle connected to a suction means.
In conventional blood sampling, immediately after penetration of the subject's dermis, e.g. of a fingertip, capillary blood and other dermal and tissue fluids are secreted. Since the object generally is to collect a sample of venous blood uncontaminated by the initial exudate, it is conventional to not collect the initial exudate, but to wipe it off, or to let it flow over the fingertip and drip off, e.g. onto the floor.
In this way, the bloody initial exudate is transferred to areas surrounding where the sample is taken.
In view of present requirements for improved hygiene, and to some extent in connection with public health concerns for the spread of hepatitis and AIDS, there is a need in the art for means for providing increased safety and hygiene in connection with taking blood samples. Further, there is a need in the art for means for facilitating the taking of venous blood samples little contaminated by initial exudate.